darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Botters
Overview A botter is someone who uses a bot, tool or script software downloaded from websites to give themselves an unfair advantage within DarkOrbit. All these methods listed down below represent examples of functions of a bot or just the program itself. (As an example, a bot can just have the "Autobid" function, meanwhile some might have the "Collect Bonus Box" function and the "Kill NPC" function) Bonus Box Bots This is a bot software which allows the player to pick up bonus boxes automatically. This is the most commonly used bot within all of DarkOrbit as ships who use this kind of bot can be cloaked so they are not seen by other players. Players who use this will be commonly seen on the X-8 maps or much more commonly, the X-2 maps. These bots can fly with P.E.T. 10 to collect even more with the auto looter gear. Galaxy Gate Bots This bot gives you the privilege to complete galaxy gates very fast and does multiple in a row. It is used because doing lots of gates is very boring for some players that wish to do them to gain very high ranking trough Honour and EP gains. However, it is still not allowed but the good news is this bot is extremely rare right now and is not common at all outside really high ranked players. Uridium Maker It is proven this method does not work as the only way to gain Uridium is for it to be purchased through the payment section. However, there are many of these advertised on many websites such as YouTube. These bots are supposed to generate large amounts of Uridium to your account for free. Many people who used these reported that a virus was put onto their computer or their account was taken from them shortly afterwards. Many of these tools "work" by asking you to post your username and your password and the amount of Uridium you want to be sent to your account. But what actually happens is the software documents these details and sends it to the owner of the software. Autolock Tool An autolocking tool is a tool that grants many unfair advantages among the player using it. They can see invisible ships and lock people from across the map with no effort. The unique thing about this tool is it actually works on players too, meaning you can gain many unfair advantages against them too not just aliens. The main feature that they grant, however, is the autolock. A feature that allows them to lock anyone, anywhere within the map. It should also be noted that this tool is no longer seen as the account using anything over a set range only known by Bigpoint will be removed from the game almost immediately by a script created to detect cheats such as this. Demilitarised Zone Hack This tool allows players to shoot people in a Demilitarised Zone. This tool is no longer seen and is debated if it was ever possible in the first place. 'Damage Hack' Damage hacking use to be possible when DarkOrbit was much newer and was not quite as developed as it is today. Most of the time the damage numbers would change visually but the actual numbers being inflicted was the standard amount of damage you did. The game engine would realise these changes and put an end to it quickly but either way, it is safe to say, this does not exist anymore if it ever did, to begin with. Enemy Finder This tool never existed, this is players that are insecure and keep being attacked by enemy pilots so they think they are using some sort of software to find them when in reality they are just camping the maps for enemy players. Bidding Tools Bid Tools are a very old tool that has always been part of the game. It simply allows you to bid on trade without having any other factors to it. If this tool does exist, it does not actually interfere with the in-game aspects of DarkOrbit directly so is not seen as a big threat in the game as other tools, bots and scripts that have been available in the past. It should also be noted that since 2012, Bigpoint made it so when you bid a certain amount of times under a certain amount of time it will request you to fill out a caption, meaning this tool is very unlikely to be used. Disconnection Cheating Disconnection cheating is a theory that players purposely disconnect other players during fights. This also, once again, does not exist. It is more insecure players with bad internet connections having an issue, logging back in and assuming they were destroyed due to a hack. There are legitimate methods for forcing someone to disconnect through a router but I seriously doubt people will use it for a browser game and it is easily traceable. Bugs with the Refinery Bugs with the refinery is referring to adding huge amounts of resources such as Seprom to your lasers or rockets very rapidly. Usually this sum is in the millions and does exist within the game although steps have been taken by Bigpoint to make it very difficult to do this without being banned. Bigpoint made a statement on their forum that any users caught doing this will be banned immediately so don't even try doing this. Admin Panel Hack This does not exist and has never existed within DarkOrbit. I don't know where players get these kind of ideas from. It sounds like a very big fantasy for someone to be able to give themselves huge amounts of random benefits, unfortunately, we live in a world called reality. The login panel for DarkOrbit can be found here, but logging in will be impossible since no one knows an admin username or password. Punishment for using a bot or hack, These actions were presented in the past but are not actually enforced anymore: * Only one warning; accounts are banned for 72 hours and all pilot points and item upgrades are deleted. * Permaban; after a final warning, accounts are permanently banned. No "if"s, no "but"s. Bigpoint measures against botting *DarkOrbit has implemented password protected boxes into the game but is not active for players with no warning levels now. *Bigpoint posts their progress on banning bots publicly, you can find it here. 2018 Bot Detection *Recently a bot was detected which collected boxes and fired upon aliens, Bigpoint has yet to do something about it but since it has been since August; most speculate they will not take any action yet against these cheaters. Tips * Reported players to support do not achieve anything. The only way you can be banned is if a script detects you as a cheater. This means reporting a player is not going to help. * Most botters run to a demilitarised zone after being attacked or approached by an enemy human player. * Bots circle NPCs very precisely and constantly, it is not hard to tell when someone is not playing themselves. * Do not talk about cheaters, botters, tools or any other illegal software in chat as this may get you banned from chat. Even if you are accusing someone who is actually cheating you still may be banned from chat for doing this. Category:Botting Category:Terminology